


Kryptonite

by La_Temperanza



Series: Odd Man Out [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Threesome, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin often has the embarrassing dream about showing up at school in his underwear. The only problem now is this: He's not currently dreaming, and yet he's still in his underwear. </p>
<p>Though, not for long, if Arthur has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com) Prompt#2: Picture Prompt ("Superboy").

More often than he would like, Merlin has been experiencing the same dream lately. Some minor details change, but the basic gist remains intact: he walks (no, confidently _strolls_ , which should be a warning sign in itself) into school, and everyone is smiling and laughing at him, and he – like the oblivious optimistic oaf he is – smiles in return.

Until he realizes he’s clad only in his underwear.

It’s grown so problematic that Merlin makes the mistake of mentioning it to his uncle, who immediately spews some psychobabble about personal insecurities bleeding into one’s subconscious. And Merlin replies that yeah, he kind of figured that out already and doesn’t need someone who reads the auras of _houseplants_ to tell him that, _thank you very much Gaius._

(Actually, he doesn’t have the heart to say that aloud, and instead mumbles something while shuffling his feet. He also tactfully declines the offer for herbal tea that’s supposed to help; last time he drank his uncle’s concoctions, Merlin had the taste of cloves in his mouth for days)

However, that is not Merlin’s current issue, for the dilemma at hand can be summed up in three key-points: 1) He is not dreaming, and yet 2) he’s still only in his underwear, and most importantly 3) it’s not the whole school, but _Arthur_ who is laughing at him. 

“…’Superman’? Really?” Arthur snorts with a raised brow. His bronzed muscular hands gripping into Merlin’s pale bony hips provide yet another sharp contrast between the two, and Merlin closes his eyes in mortification. Not because of the underwear choice he made this morning (well, maybe a bit, but he loves that pair, okay?), but because Arthur has no idea what it’s like. To wear something just so you could feel better about yourself. 

How did Merlin end up in this predicament anyways? He doesn’t remember much after the shower incident (drifting through the rest of the day with a goofy smile that made him look drunk, high, or both), but something must have happened, because suddenly everything has changed.

Now when he trips over his traitorous shoelaces, Lance is there to pick him up with a sympathetic glance as Elyan gathers fallen textbooks. Whenever Merlin needs something off the top shelves in the library, instead of bothering the librarian – who always looks like she’s eaten something sour and somehow it’s _his_ fault – Percy grabs it for him with ease. Finding a seat in the cafeteria is no longer a daunting task when Leon waves him over to their table, ruffling Merlin’s hair affectionately while Gwaine slides over a slice of vegetarian pizza. How Gwaine suddenly knows Merlin’s culinary favorites is best left unsaid.

(No, really; Merlin asked once, and can never look at the lunch lady the same way again.)

The most surreal moment happens when the results of the last Biology exam are posted, and the surge of pride Merlin feels about his perfect score is promptly squashed a second later.

“The grades could’ve been curved if _someone_ stopped showing off.” A fellow classmate sneers, and Merlin shrinks down into his seat, once again wishing on powers he simply does not possess. 

“If you want a better grade, stop being an idiot.” All focus turns to Arthur, who is the picture of cool nonchalance except for his steel-eyed glare. “Don’t blame Merlin for having more than your two brain-cells to rub together.”

That’s how Merlin came to be over at Arthur’s house this Saturday night; because even though Arthur excels in both athletics and academics, he has suggested they hold a study session while his father is away for the weekend.

Of course, if this is how Arthur normally conducts “study sessions”, it’s no wonder he only received an 85 on his own exam (which had been on _reproduction_ of all things); the true nature of this get-together is quickly exposed as the seven of them sprawl out in Arthur’s king-size bed. 

Apparently, there’s no room for jealousy in this unspoken agreement formed, for they’ve automatically paired up with different partners this time. Elyan and Lance are kissing heavily, their naked bodies forming a triangle over Percy’s lap as they jerk off his massive erection. Leon is rolling his eyes and laughing at something Gwaine whispers in his ear, then rolling his hips and moaning when Gwaine moves his lips farther down, down, _down_.

And Arthur is now stroking Merlin’s hardening cock through the fabric as he smirks. “Just hope you’re not faster than a speeding bullet.”

“A-ah!” is all Merlin can gasp, wincing inwardly at how he sounds just like the actors in the porn he watches late at night, biting into the knuckle of one hand to muffle his moans as he tugs on himself with the other. 

But it turns out he doesn’t have to secretly imagine it’s Arthur doing those obscene things to him anymore, for Arthur hooks his thumbs into the hem of the underwear and pulls down swiftly, the tip of Merlin’s cock popping right into Arthur’s waiting mouth. That first contact alone makes Merlin whine, but that’s nothing compared to when Arthur begins to _move_.

For a brief moment, Merlin contemplates if this weak-kneed feeling is what it’s like to be near kryptonite–-dear God, why the _fuck_ is he still thinking while _Arthur Pendragon_ is sucking him off? 

Not remembering much – just arching his back and crying loudly as he comes in hot, milky spurts that Arthur actually _swallows_ – before he passes out in a post-orgasmic haze, Merlin wakes up the next morning tangled in a nest of warm loose-limbed bodies. 

The problem is, he can’t ignore his bladder any longer, but he can’t find his clothes either. Not wanting to walk around nude, Merlin stumbles out of bed while praying a snoozing Arthur won’t mind a raid to his dresser.

Opening the top drawer, Merlin can’t help but laugh at the pair of Iron Man boxers staring back up at him.


End file.
